Make Me Beg
by 3littlewords
Summary: This complete two part story, a major AU using the Panda incident from 3x03. An evening of office flirting, a quick kiss and a cancelled date. To teasing texts and lingerie causes Elizabeth to open up about a time she was taken advantage of in her past that has caused her to fear intimacy, until she met Nadine. SMUT/FLUFF/Vulnerability/Support/LOVE! T.W. Rape/Non-Con
1. Chapter 1

"It's going to be a late night." Madam Secretary said after she addressed her staff. Standing behind a chair, she bowed her head feeling the events of the day weigh heavily on her shoulders. She wanted to go home. She had too many hours pass trying to negotiate, too many steps taken pacing in heels, too much coffee that it made her stomach hurt. She wanted the day to be over so she and Nadine could snuggle on the sofa with ice cream after their date night. Reaching into the box of pastries that had likely been sitting on the table since this morning, wait, did she eat? She forgot to eat lunch, again, and eating the pasties from the conference room all day was definitely not healthy. She pulled her hand away "Blake, I need you to put 'Lunch' in my schedule indefinitely."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I think I need to admit I have a problem and eat only bear claws when I am stressed. Guys please don't kill yourselves over pandas, no matter what Russell Jackson says. I want you guys to go home tonight." She meant it, she wanted them to rest, she needed it and she could only imagine how they felt. "Nadine, make them an offer they can't refuse." Elizabeth smiled sweetly at Nadine; almost a little too sweet for the office setting they were in.

"Of course, Ma'am." Nadine felt her cheeks flush as she kept her expression as steady as possible.

"I can always use a late night with bad Chinese food" Blake had responded in a bland respectful way that still managed to deliver sarcasm with a powerful punch. There was a groan from Matt who had his head on the table resting on his folded arms.

"Thanks Blake, you can get things other than Chinese… considering, well, we are arguing with them, humor me and get pizza?" Elizabeth chuckled. "Or, whatever your heart desires, Nadine, a word?" Elizabeth gestured to her office.

"Yes Ma'am." Folding her binder she took her glasses off and swiftly pushing her chair in before weaving through the staff to follow Elizabeth. Nadine walked just a few steps behind her to the office. Nadine closed the door only to turn around to see Elizabeth leaning on her desk smiling widely at her. "Whatever could you want?" Nadine's question wasn't a real one as she walked up to Elizabeth and stood squarely before her.

"Two things" Elizabeth said playfully, her smile was infectious as Nadine looked up at her. "First: I know you tend to stay late with the staff. I can cancel the reservation but you need to promise you will be done at a reasonable time." Nadine saw Elizabeth's hands grip onto the lip of the desk as she kicked her heels off, her feet were red and her covered in band aids.

"I usually stay as late as they do, but I don't want us to cancel I…" Nadine found herself flustered as the color drain from her face. She had a job to do and truly wanted to do. But she would rather be with Elizabeth on a date and attacking her with kisses. It took Nadine by surprise every time; Elizabeth never used her power as Secretary to dominate her day. Although sometimes in a situation like this she wished she had a little help. "What am I supposed to do when I want to do both?" Her voice made the question sound strained. She was trying to find the balance but failed.

"Whatever the world's best Chief of Staff can manage, I can cancel, it's fine." Elizabeth said with a smile "truthfully, I was hoping to cancel, I really just want to eat ice cream and watch TV in our pajamas and get out of these heels. So don't look like guilty." Elizabeth lifted up a foot revealing the band aids covering blisters.

Nadine felt a smile creep across her lips as she nodded. "How about I leave as soon as I can and I get you no later than 9?"

"Excellent." Elizabeth smiled, looking past Nadine to check the doors. "Oh, and the second thing." Finally releasing the death grip on her desk. She leaned in to kiss Nadine, warm and inviting, slow and tender, melting away the stress of the day. Elizabeth started to retreat only to have Nadine drop her binder and put her arms around her neck and kiss her again, refusing to let go of her lips. "Nadine" Elizabeth whispered in that same slow, breathy bedroom manner that never failed to give Nadine a chill down her spine. "I…" It almost sounded like Elizabeth was pleading. "I need to ask you to stop; I can't make a promise I won't..."

Nadine leaned in and kissed her "are you saying I have something to look forward to as soon as I can rush into your arms in just a few short hours?" She whispered almost too tenderly, with a hint of teasing determination. "Because I have had you on my mind all day, I do love you in that skirt." The more Nadine spoke the more it sounded like a purr.

"Nadine…" Elizabeth would be the last to admit it, be she loved to tease and be teased, and she just hated when she couldn't get her turn. Just as Elizabeth was about throw decency to the winds, put her phone off the ringer, and devour Nadine, there was a knock.

"Ma'am?" It was Blake.

"Crap." she whispered "Blake I just need two seconds" Elizabeth yelled to the door, both women were quick to put themselves back together. Nadine gathered her binder as she sat in one of the chairs in front of Elizabeth's desk and put her glasses on while Elizabeth leaned back against her desk picking up the first folder she could grab. "Nadine…" she whispered

"Ma'am, I know that call with the Chinese Foreign Minister wasn't easy." Nadine flashed Elizabeth a wink. "But, you can't take it personally, go home and get some rest; we will work on the solution."

'Wow' Elizabeth mouthed. "Blake, come in." Blake quickly opened the door, "Ma'am I know you are leaving soon, but I have Russell Jackson on the line."

"Yeah yeah, I'll take it. And Blake, sorry to keep you waiting, my last call with the Chinese Foreign Minister became a little personal and..."

"Oh ma'am I heard your end of the conversation… you were quite loud about it. Through, it sounds like he deserved it." Blake cut her off impatiently.

Elizabeth turned to get the phone missing the proud smile on Nadine's face as she and Blake exchanged a few words about her not staying late with the others. All three could hear Russell yelling through the phone, giving Elizabeth no time to speak before he hung up. "I think he just called to yell at me." She said, phone still in hand "I need to leave before I go to the White House and embarrass this entire department."

"Have a good night, ma'am." Blake excused himself and closed the door behind him.

"Who knew I needed to be an actress just to be Secretary of State?" She flopped down on her couch. "Did I at least follow your lead well? Also, can we talk about that lead? You jumped right in." She threw her head back and covered her eyes. "I don't even know what's happening. I'm sorry you are currently dating a zombie."

Nadine rose of her chair and said "Just keep your words natural, and go with the flow. Perhaps I have a thing or two I can teach you to play your roll." The proud grin was now devious.

"Play my... Oh please, don't make promises you can't keep." Elizabeth whispered as Nadine leaned in to kiss her quickly. "I also have a few tricks I can teach in my bedside drawer." Elizabeth winked and gave a wheezing laugh as Nadine's cheeks turned bright pink.

"I am going back to the others, the sooner I am done, the sooner I get my way." Nadine was all too determined. She had something in mind and Elizabeth couldn't wait to find out. But she wouldn't make it that easy for Nadine while she waits. With a final kiss. Nadine disappeared and Elizabeth gathered her things to head home.

Eating a microwave burrito she sent Nadine cute little texts from time to time which Nadine would answer in the same manner until 8 o'clock hit. Elizabeth was wondering what Nadine's agenda was for her when she came over; so she figured she would make hers known.

'Psst…' -Elizabeth 8:01

Nadine 8:01- '?'

'Black or red?' -Elizabeth 8:02

Nadine 8:02-'What? What do you mean…?'

'NO ONE CAN SEE THIS!'-Elizabeth 8:02

Nadine 8:02 -'What's going on?'

There was a pause, only to be followed by 2 images, that were distinctly Elizabeth even if was just from the shoulders to her feet in a mirror. The first in a black lacy bra with matching undergarments, and the second was a loose silk red tank with matching lacy undergarments. Nadine choked on her tea and slammed her phone facedown. Picking it back up, her face as red the lingerie, the rest of the staff look at her in alarm. "It's fine, just an email from Russell." With a unified grumble as they went back to work.

Nadine 8:14-'How dare you…'

Nadine 8:14-'Black, if I must choose. But you know my true preference...'

Nadine wanted to be furious that she was thrown off her guard by being sent such things at work. But, she couldn't shake the thought of sliding that black lace off Elizabeth's perfect hips. She pressed her lips together as she look at the binder before her. The others were making progress she could slip out. She looked down at her phone, scrolling up to see Elizabeth. She tapped her pen as a warm tingle started at her core and seemed to spread making her feel anxious and wanting to run, a sensation brushing along her skin until it reached her fingers. She needed to get out, now.

Nadine 8:18-'I am leaving now.'

"Okay, everyone, I will see you tomorrow." She closed her binder and rose from her chair, trying to calculate each movement to seem normal. As she went to exit the room she heard Matt.

"Nadine, you're leaving?" he asked.

"Yes, I have some personal matters to tend to before it gets too late. You guys, the Secretary meant it, if you need to take a day, or come in late or anything let me know. With everything I need to make sure I can be here with the Secretary." She saw their tired eyes; even Blake's quick typing seemed to slow. "Goodnight." Turning on her heels she walked into her office and gathered a few things in her bag and grabbed her coat and hurried to the elevator thankful no one came looking for her. Walking to her Volvo she called Elizabeth. "Babe, I am on my way."

"I'll be waiting." said Elizabeth trying to hide her excitement.

Tires screeching as she left the garage and headed towards Georgetown


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth waited in her bathrobe by the door for security to let Nadine in. "Hey you." She said as Nadine hurried in and took her shoes off. Nadine wasted no time to kiss her, a sloppy, opened mouth, desperate kiss that could be used to explain everything and anything that Nadine could be thinking. They parted, out of breathe. "Have you eaten?" Elizabeth asked, she knew when Nadine rushed she would forget.

"I… no, but Elizabeth." Nadine's voice was frantic as the words traveled to fast in her brain for her mouth to keep up. "There is something else, rather someone I would rather feast on." She whispered, "You can't expect me to pick a color, and then be willing to wait one more minute." A single finger tugged on the soft tie of Elizabeth's robe.

Elizabeth bit her lip, and let out a low laugh "follow me" as they ran up the stairs. Elizabeth let Nadine freshen up and started the next few phases of her plan. Removing the robe, she laid on her bed on her stomach, glasses on, with one foot in the air as she pretended to be scrolling through emails, uninterested. She heard Nadine's feet leave her bathroom and stop at the doorway. Elizabeth was fighting a devilish grin.

"All for me?" Nadine said as she strode to the bed. "I do love these on you." She rubbed the inside of Elizabeth's thigh. Elizabeth turned her head to looking over her shoulder and hummed, wiggling her hips. She bent down to her ear "Elizabeth, don't make be beg…" she whispered.

"However do mean?" She answered playfully.

Nadine said nothing; she pushed Elizabeth shoulders to put her on her back and smiled. "I said, don't make me beg." Nadine's tone was determined and strong and yet it sounded genuinely gentle.

Elizabeth didn't resist as she rolled over, letting Nadine straddle her. "Then make me." Elizabeth whispered as she pulled Nadine by the collar to kiss her softly. "Make me beg" she said, there was a fire in Elizabeth's eyes and certainty in her voice that made Nadine quickly unravel. "Please?" Elizabeth whispered innocently as she made quick work of Nadine's blouse and slacks.

Nadine tossed them aside. "Fine, I suppose I can arrange for that. I will take my time..." She smiled, not a devious grin; but a simple smile that was only left for Elizabeth.

"Is there a need to rush? Is diplomacy on the line?" Elizabeth said sarcastically as her hands made their way to Nadine's bra. She let out a wheezing laugh "Oh right, it always is."

Nadine rolled her eyes. "Maybe I just want to enjoy every inch of you as I help you unwind from a long day" she said slowly as she lowered herself down to Elizabeth's lips. Elizabeth let out a moan as Nadine kissed her rough and hungrily. Nadine traveled from her lips to her cheek to her neck, planting soft kisses on Elizabeth's warm skin. Testing her freedom, she nibbled on Elizabeth's shoulder, another moan. She continued with more sucking and biting. She wanted to give her Elizabeth a love bite, which would mark her as hers.

"Nadine, please, the whole world will see the Secretary of State with a hickey." Elizabeth whispered with her head thrown to the side, eyes closed.

"Are you asking me to stop?" Nadine said slowly, suddenly aware Elizabeth might not be enjoying it.

"No, I'm not… I love it." She whispered in a slow low tone which jumped into a high pitched "fuck" as Nadine returned to her work. Elizabeth's hands clawed into Nadine's back as she buried her face into her shoulder to muffle her moans. Nadine felt a rush travel through her body, the sheer fact of having Elizabeth being a little submissive drove her wild.

Nadine smiled as she kissed her way back, skipping Elizabeth's waiting lips as kisses traced her way down her cleavage. Her roaming hands tracing the underwire of Elizabeth's bra. She wanted to make her work slow and meticulous. Sitting up she took Elizabeth's hands in hers.

"What are your limits?" Nadine asked quietly "I want to ask before I do anything you may not like." Nadine was serious, it was never a conversation they had, and before she did anything else new she needed to know. Nadine liked to be in control, it was just how she operated, who she was both within the State Department and in her personal life. However, this was not about her, she loved this woman and wanted to make her feel just as good if not better.

Elizabeth was surprised by the question's timing, was Nadine really asking? Elizabeth's lust filled brain slowed and she felt sheepish. "I... I am okay with being cuffed, or tied but only by the wrists. I don't mind being blindfolded or toys, and being handled a little rough, you know, nibbles, bits, pinches, hair tugs, butt slaps, and so on. I am really not that exciting." Elizabeth answered. "Nadine" she paused biting her lip "I know this is sounds stupid, but I really appreciate you asking." She shifted herself up on the pillows so she would look straight into Nadine's eyes as she said it. "It's a conversation for another time, but it involved my lack of consent, I haven't been this open, mentally and physically to anyone since. What about you?"

"Well it sounds like we are on similar pages; I just can't do blindfolds or hair pulling. But I do enjoy role playing. I did some wild things with wild people I am not too proud of while I was on Broadway but always with permission. Elizabeth, I didn't know. You can tell me anything." She cupped Elizabeth's face in her hands as she said this. She felt angry and worried, she wanted to protect Elizabeth.

"I will, soon enough. But before I do…" Her hand reached around and squeezed Nadine's rear "I think we were in the middle of something?" She pulled Nadine closer "I have always wondered about role play" Elizabeth added "We should try it sometime?" She asked the question more for herself then Nadine. "I kinda want to do it in my office." Elizabeth trailed off with a wide grin.

"That would wild, even for me." Nadine answered, "Elizabeth, I needed to ask because I love you and want you to feel amazing too." Lowering herself down to softly kiss Elizabeth, bringing their focus back. Elizabeth's fingers were tangled in Nadine's hair. "This will be easier if you are still" she held Elizabeth's hands in one and put them over head. "No touching until I say. Okay?" Elizabeth nodded as Nadine worked her way down Elizabeth's stomach to the line of her undergarments. Sliding them off, painfully slow. Elizabeth gripped on to her pillow. Parting her legs, Nadine traced her lips with her fingers. Enjoying just how wet Elizabeth was. Nadine's other hand worked under the lacy bra to pinch her nipple.

"Nadine, please." Elizabeth said with her eyes closed arching her hips to meet Nadine's actions "This is just mean."

"Consider it pay back for distracting me at work this evening." Nadine purred as she lowered her head, her tongue tasting that sweet bundle of nerves. Two fingers slide into Elizabeth and curled upward. Pumping in slow to the rhythm of her tongue. Elizabeth rolled her hips urging Nadine to move faster. Elizabeth, felt her toes curl as her breath quickened. The world around her was disappearing. She saw nothing but the dark curls of Nadine, she felt the soreness of the hickey on her shoulder, the shock that was becoming less subtle from Nadine's warm tongue, and the power of two fingers working their way to that perfect spot. But Nadine stopped, bringing her head to looking at Elizabeth, who was panting and looking at her frantically. "I have all the time in the world, don't I my dear." Nadine said coming up to kiss Elizabeth hungrily. Elizabeth could taste herself with each kiss, making her desperate to cum.

"Please… Please I want to…" Nadine shut Elizabeth up with a kiss. Elizabeth smiled and tried again. "Please… I."

"Do you?" She pulled Elizabeth up so she could reach for the clasp of her bra and slide it off, throwing it across the room. Nadine took a nipple in her mouth while a hand rolled the other. Elizabeth gripped onto the headboard and threw her head back. Switching attention to the other nipple she heard Elizabeth mumble between jagged breaths, how badly she wanted to cum, curses, and crying out Nadine's name. Kissing Elizabeth one last time Nadine moved between her legs, like she never missed a beat and kept going from right where she left off. She hit that sweet spot. Elizabeth began sounding incoherent as Nadine worked faster, a hand reaching up to grab Elizabeth's breast was all it took to push Elizabeth over the edge, grinding against Nadine's very eager tongue.

Coming down from her high, Elizabeth put her hands towards Nadine, only to pause with begging eyes asking permission which was granted by a smile and a nod. She grabbed Nadine by the shoulders and kissed her frantically. Her hands finally traveling across Nadine's warm skin and soft hair. "Amazing" was all she could bring herself to say against her girlfriend's lips. Nadine smiled down at her, clearly proud of her work. "My turn… you better believe I won't make you beg." Clumsily spinning around so Nadine was on her back, Elizabeth ducked between her legs, and Nadine was a little too ready for her. Elizabeth kissed her way down her stomach as she started pumping two fingers while her lips and tongue made fast work on her sweet bundle of nerves. Nadine's hips started to grind against Elizabeth she got close. She ran her hands through Elizabeth's hair, lost in the moment, the sensation, and the woman before her. Moaning and curses passing through her lips as she screamed out Elizabeth's name as her body rocked and pussy pulsed around Elizabeth's fingers and soft tongue.

"Hey, you are incredible." Elizabeth whispered as she settled in against Nadine. Nadine was returning from cloud nine, all she could do was kiss Elizabeth in reply. Elizabeth kissed her back, "you honestly amaze me, Nadine."

"I can say the same Elizabeth." She said trying to control her breathing.

The two lay naked blissfully whispering sweet nothings, absorbing each other's presence, letting the world fade away. When Elizabeth propped herself up on her elbows. "Are you hungry? I am going to order pizza."

Nadine smiled "Pizza sounds amazing, not mention after some pretty great sex." She winked at Elizabeth.

"Why better than our original plan" Elizabeth typed in their order "it will be here in 30 minutes. Let's pick something to watch while we wait?" Jumping into pjs, the two of them trotted down the stairs. Nadine surfed through Netflix, and made a choice she hoped Elizabeth would like. While Elizabeth pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge. "Wine?" Nadine nodded as she walked up Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth? Tell me what had happened…" Nadine as she sipped her wine.

Elizabeth sighed, it was a conversation that they would have, and it seemed like now was the time. It was top of mind and Elizabeth saw how, to her surprise, Nadine looked upset by it.

"Well, it was my first big win at the CIA. I can't tell you the details of the case but we were celebrating at a nearby bar. I am a lightweight, and this guy who was on my task force offered to get me a drink. Since he was going back to the bar and I was almost done with my glass, I figured why not? I remember asking for something fun and fruity like sangria. He came back and it was fun and fruity and I couldn't even taste the booze in it until I stood up and nearly fell over.

He escorted me to a cab and to my apartment; he gave me water and sat me on my couch. I asked what he gave me, he said it was some fruity thing the bartender recommended that was really strong and he was sorry he didn't know I couldn't handle my alcohol. Timed seemed really slow, I had a watch that would beep on the hour and 2 beeps had passed. The world was spinning less, and I was just exhausted. He still sat next to me. He was talking about hoping to get a raise, I think. I was too busy trying not to die to listen.

I then announced I was tired and wanted to go to bed, and I left him on my couch. I clumsily got my pants off, and collapsed on my bed in my underwear and open button down shirt. Just as I was about to let sleep take over, I hear footsteps. He followed me in, where I was spread like a starfish in my underwear, drooling on myself. I hear something mumbled in a low laugh then a belt being undone and a fly being unzipped." Elizabeth bit her lip and took a deep breath, as Nadine reached for her arm.

"He grabbed my legs and pulled my lower half to the edge of the bed and removed my underwear. I fought to get away; trying to kick and punch a CIA agent while drunk is just not effective. He pinned me down with his muscle and pounded into me, it hurt so much. He pushed my head into the comforter so I can't scream or breathe. I was sobbing at that point. Finally he finished and collapsed on me. He whispered how good I felt and how much he loved my body. He rubbed his flaccid dick over my rear and grabbed my boobs. He left a hickey on the back of my neck before he peeled off and put his pants on. He rolled me over, and kissed my lips before he left. I leaned over my bed and vomited, still sobbing, and still very drunk and very much alone."

Elizabeth took her glasses off and wiped away tears as her cheeks turned bright red. Nadine wasted no time to wrap Elizabeth in her arms. She had no idea; she wanted this man dead for what he had done. He was a monster.

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry. I am right here, I promise. I am not going anywhere, I love you, and I will never ever hurt you." The words rushed out of Nadine's mouth, she wanted to cry too. But she would be strong for Elizabeth. "I can find the man who hurt you and make him pay." Nadine wasn't kidding, she meant it.

"I did what I could then" Elizabeth sucked in a quick breath. "I told Conrad the next day. I went sheepishly to his office. Told him everything, I showed him the hickey and burst into tears. He called this guy to his office immediately and asked that I stay. He saw me seated before Conrad, and Conrad standing at his desk. I have never seen Conrad so angry. He ripped him apart and fired him on the spot and put a mark on his record for future government work. I was offered a few days off, which I refused, I was going to send a message to the rest of the office. Try to mess with any of us and you will pay." Elizabeth leaned against the countertop of her island as she spoke.

"You are incredibly brave, babe." Nadine whispered "I don't know what I would have done. I wish I could fix it. I wish I could make it better."

"Nadine, you have done all of that. Just by being you and loving this hot mess." Elizabeth smiled through sad eyes.

"Hot definitely, though I wouldn't call you a mess." She said before she kissed Elizabeth softly. "I love you."

"I love you too; I think about that moment from time to time, how it almost broke me. But I am here with the best woman ever, with an amazing job, and I am no longer afraid of love."

Nadine turned pink, "I am glad to be your reason, I always will be."

The two stood forehead to forehead embracing the others presence when the house phone rang. "Hello? Oh, great, let them in!" Elizabeth hung up the phone "Pizza!" She said with a growing excitement. In a flash she was back with a box.

Grabbing their wine glasses they settled into the couch with their pizza. Nadine saw the joy return to Elizabeth's face. She smiled, she was happy to be her reason to be happy, she would always be there for Elizabeth, and she never wanted her to be alone or scared again. She loved her.

"I can feel you staring, babe" Elizabeth said through a slice of pizza.

"What can I say, you honestly amaze me Elizabeth." She replied

"Hey, that's my line." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and put the slice down.

"Well it true…" Nadine was cut off by Elizabeth stealing a long slow kiss. She tasted like a delicious combination wine and pizza.

"Fine, you can borrow it." She said playfully before reaching for her wine glass. And in that moment, the world around them wasn't falling apart, and the only debate was who could use a cute phrase. This is a world they both liked, with the person they loved.


End file.
